


Trzydzieści trzy procent

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Malfoy jest obowiązkowy, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Voldrarry, aż za bardzo, brak bety, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: — Trzydzieści trzy procent Śmierciożerców chce złote guziki do szat, a nie srebrne — powiedział prefekt Slytherinu, patrząc na niego z powagą.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Patrząc na Malfoya, Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego mianował go na swojego zastępcę. Oczywiście, blondyn był inteligentny (co wśród Śmierciożerców nie zdarzało się często), widywali się prawie codziennie, a jego ojciec był oddanym zwolennikiem, ale… Gdyby wiedział, o jakie głupoty Draco będzie się kłócił, chyba nigdy nie dałby mu tej władzy.

— Trzydzieści trzy procent Śmierciożerców chce złote guziki do szat, a nie srebrne — powiedział prefekt Slytherinu, patrząc na niego z powagą.

_ Ty go spytaj _ — usłyszał głos Voldemorta.

_ Dlaczego ja mam to zrobić? _ — oburzył się. —  _ Pytałem ostatnio! _

_ Ale to twój zastępca i to ty kazałeś mu zajmować się sprawami i potrzebami Śmierciożerców  _ — przypomniał mu Tom.

_ Ciesz się, że nie moimi _ — mruknął Harry.

_ Twoimi zajmować się mogę tylko ja _ — przypomniał mu Riddle.

_ Zaborczy _ — droczył się z nim Potter.

_ Zawsze  _ — zgodził się Lord.

— Czy to naprawdę takie ważne, Draco? — spytał Potter, patrząc na Ślizgona ze znużeniem.

Młody Malfoy wyglądał na oburzonego. Był jedną z niewielu osób, której takie zachowanie uchodziło płazem. No, przez większość czasu. Czasem musiał dostać Crucio, by przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jego miejsce.

— Oczywiście, że tak! To jest aż trzydzieści trzy procent, panie!

— Trzydzieści trzy procent na sto — przypomniał mu Harry. — To chyba przesądza sprawę?

Ślizgon pokręcił głową.

— Gdyby tak było, nie zawracałbym ci tym głowy, panie.

_ Och, naprawdę? _ — pomyślał Potter, czując rozbawienie partnera. —  _ Myślę, że jednak byś to zrobił. _

— Trzydzieści trzy procent Śmierciożerców chce złote guziki, dwadzieścia jeden procent pragnie zostać przy tych srebrnych, a czterdzieści sześć procent wstrzymało się od głosu — wyrecytował z pamięci Draco i spojrzał wilkiem na swoich śmierciożerczych kompanów.

_ Merlinie, kogo my mamy za popleczników? _ — usłyszał głos niemal całkowicie załamanego Toma.

Zerknął na niego, ale z zewnątrz wyglądał całkowicie poważnie. Jak zawsze zresztą na zebraniach. Chyba, że był wściekły, a Śmierciożerca miał to odczuć całym sobą.

_ Przypominam, że większość tu obecnych to ludzie, którzy zostali wybrani i naznaczeni przez ciebie  _ — rzucił Harry.

_ Cicho tam. Dzieci i wybrańcy głosu nie mają _ — powiedział Riddle.

_ Świetnie _ — westchnął Potter. —  _ Skoro jesteś taki mądry to radź sobie sam. _

_ A żebyś wiedział. _

Riddle podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i szepty Śmierciożerców natychmiast umilkły.

— Przyjaciele — zaczął Voldemort, wyciągając swoją różdżkę z rękawa. — Od tej pory obowiązkiem każdego jest zagłosowanie. Nie można nie mieć zdania, wstrzymać się od głosu, pozostać neutralnym. Czy to jasne? — spytał, gładząc różdżkę w formie niemej groźby.

Uznając milczenie za zgodę, odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę do Pottera. Ten ją chwycił i wstał ze swojego miejsca.

_ Tak to się robi _ — powiedział Voldemort z samozadowoleniem.

_ Dupek _ — mruknął Harry.

_ Słyszałem _ — syknął Tom.

_ Miałeś słyszeć  _ — powiedział, po czym zwrócił się (już na głos) do swojego zastępcy:

— Ufam, że wiesz co robić, Draco.

— Oczywiście, panie. — Blondyn ukłonił się im, a za jego przykładem poszła reszta Śmierciożerców.

— Fantastycznie. Poinformuj mnie potem o wyniku głosowania. Jeśli to będzie ostatnia  _ ważna  _ sprawa, możecie się rozejść. Gdyby ktoś miał jakiś problem, niech zgłosi się do Draco. To wszystko — zakończył, po czym wyszedł z sali wraz z Tomem.

— Trzydzieści trzy procent, no naprawdę — mruknął, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. — Trzydzieści trzy procent to można mieć baterii w telefonie. Albo mieć tylko tyle szans na zdanie egzaminu z eliksirów, gdy jest się Gryfonem.

— Przynajmniej wiesz, że Draco traktuje swoje zadanie poważnie — powiedział Voldemort, przyciągając go do siebie i całując w czoło.

— Może masz rację… ale powinien już wiedzieć, że należy im grozić, jeśli nie są zdecydowani — zauważył Harry.

— Po pierwsze: ja zawsze mam rację. Po drugie… ty też nie pomyślałeś o torturach — wytknął mu Riddle.

— Pomyślałem!

Tom spojrzał na swojego partnera z rozbawieniem i pocałował go namiętnie. Jeśli czegoś się nauczył przez te dwa lata związku to tego, że najlepszym sposobem na uciszenie Pottera, jest pocałunek. Im dłuższy tym lepszy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
